powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Heckyl
((Quote|It's because of me, you're in this world. And I couldn't be happier to help you leave it.|Heckyl's determination to get rid of Snide once and for all|Edge of Extinction}} Heckyl is an alien characterized as an exceptionally hazardous and strong outlaw. Alongside Snide, Heckyl takes leadership and control of the army and base Sledge left behind. After Heckyl and Snide are separated, Heckyl's motivation becomes revenge against Lord Arcanon for destroying his homeworld, Sentai 6. Character History Heckyl's backstory ]] Millions of years ago, when Lord Arcanon assaulted a kind-hearted Heckyl's homeworld, Sentai 6, to gain the Dark Energem, Heckyl tried to protect it from getting into the hands of evil. While he was on the run from Arcanon, he fell and the Dark Energem went off its containment box. An injured Heckyl tried to get hold of it, but when he touched it, he started getting surrounded by dark energy, bonding with it, and became evil and also developed a monstrous alter-ego named Snide. Arcanon arrived and retrieved the Energem and said that he won't remember any of this incident or his past. They eventually went on to become outlaws and lay waste to many corners of the universe before finally being imprisoned by Sledge. Becoming an outlaw and getting captured by Sledge According to Wrench, Heckyl has laid waste to and destroyed countless galaxies before being captured and confined by Sledge. Within Sledge's Ship, most outlaws are kept in standard cells, but the very worst, like Greenzilla, Snide and Heckyl, are imprisoned in specialized solitary blocks, with the cages being completely closed and reinforced with thick metallic shielding, having restraints physically attached to their bodies, and little to no contact with the outside world. It is hinted this is done to him due to his twin-sided nature as well. These cells are also more heavily guarded than the others. Usually, one or two Spikeballs are enough to keep watch of an entire cell block, but, in cases like Heckyl's, there are at least four per each, plus a number of Vivix. Centuries of spending his time in solitary confinement, as claimed by himself, Sledge took desperate measures in acquiring the Purple Energem when hearing that the bond to its previous host was severed and in need of a new host. The mere suggestion of releasing Heckyl was enough to cause an uproar within the ship, sending all of the prisoners into instantaneous panic and instilling fear even to Wrench and Fury. Despite being aware of the risk to even his own well-being, the fearless but concerned bounty hunter sends him to Earth after conceding to his offer of ruling the universe together as partners in case of a successful mission. Sledge only agrees to this because, aside from his power, Heckyl is the only one of his prisoners that looks human enough to possibly fool the Dino Charge Rangers into trying to bond the Purple Energem to him. This plan actually goes smoothly, until a rogue Wish Star intervenes, attempting to acquire the Energem to earn his own freedom. Heckyl would have fought for it, but held back purposely, knowing that if the Rangers saw his true self, it would ruin his plans. After Wish Star is defeated and Fury successfully retrieves the Purple Energem, Heckyl attempts to explain himself, only for Sledge to declare their partnership over and narrowly blast him back to his cell with a shot from his now Energem-enhanced blaster. The New Leader and Infiltrating the Dino Bite Cafe Weeks after the ship crashes, Heckyl has survived and appears just after Snide makes his presence and authority known through his first rampage. He quickly, and lightly, apologizes for Snide's actions, and then orders the Spikeballs and Vivix to bring him, and the other outlaws, food, and to open their cells. Afterwards, he lays out the new rules of the base, briefly keeping the death sentence for those who leave under the veil. When a prisoner tries to leave, he executes him by shooting at the back and then tells the others this will be the fate of all who try the same, as he considers deserters traitors, and effectively bounds all other villains to his will through intimidation and fear. In order to put his plans in motion, he visits the Dino Bite Cafe and asks Kendall for a job in order to be as close as possible to the Dino Charge Rangers without their notice, while Snide seeks to deal with the Rangers in his own manner with Iceage's assistance. Heckyl is seen now working at the Dino Bite Cafe, taking the ice cream from a child and dropping it on a seat, messing up the skirt of the woman that sits on it, all of which is unnoticed. He then greets Riley and begins working while overhearing Kendall scolding Riley for behaving like a child and ordering him back to work. He then holds on just long enough to be alone and unseen as Snide takes over control. Heckyl warns him not to mess up his plan, to which Snide replies his plans take too long and they need to deal with the Rangers faster. Heckyl then hatches a plan to use Stingrage's venom, modified by Wrench. Unlike the original venom, which is meant for mind control, this version has the purpose of memory forgetfulness. However, Snide has no patience for such a long, drawn-out, plan and deliberately changes it by redirecting Stingrage. After a small discussion with Snide, Heckyl is then seen helping Riley to get up after he loses a training challenge just before the running starts, even with the power of the Green Energem, and boosts his confidence to make him participate in the contest so he can fall victim to his plot. Just then, they are attacked by Stingrage. As Riley tries to fend off Stingrage, Heckyl questions Snide as to what he intends to do. Despite being frustrated with his partner's attitude, he eventually reasons Snide's plan can work after all, but with a twist. Heckyl deliberately throws himself in front of Stingrage's attack and is stung, causing him to forget his memory. In order to heal him, the Rangers take him to their base, despite Kendall's rightful reluctance in doing so. As they cure him, he claims to understand everything and ensures them their secret is safe with him. With Heckyl now with the knowledge of the base's coordinates, he visits it by the second time as the Rangers are busy dealing with the revived outlaw. However, the Energems are with the Rangers and the base is empty. Snide admonishes Heckyl on his folly and prepares to intensify his plan. However, Stingrage is defeated by the renewed Dino Armor X and the new Dino Super Drive, which was originally developed to fight Sledge. Still, Heckyl has a toast brought forth, overseen by Fury, with his servants in order to celebrate their imminent victory. Nevertheless, Curio unbeknownst has the cups filled with the amnesiac liquid and all of them forget what they were about to do, so Heckyl decides to take a nap and call it a day. Heckyl decides to lull the Rangers into sleep, so he can finally take their Energems without fear of reprisal. To keep them from fighting back against him, he enlists Nightmare's aid and has Fury send down Vivix to wear them out further in battle. While his ploy works mostly well, it backfires by chance when Shelby arrives back at the Dino Bite Cafe early from her school admittance test just as he is taking the Energems from her friends. She immediately deduces he is evil and attacks him, pointing her blaster at him and informing the truth to the others. Heckyl is taken aback by the girl, and the matters are only made worse when Snide takes over, confirming the heroes' suspicions. Noticing he has little to no chance of winning with the Rangers now fully on their guard, Snide retreats, shortly before Nightmare is defeated by the Rangers. Heckyl then analyzes Singe aboard the ship, as he has sided with Snide, at the time on a scouting party with Fury and Wrench, to do their bidding. However, he is initially threatening towards the newcomer. It is only after Singe demonstrates he is capable of taking on the Rangers and has both strength and intellect similar to his own, as well as virtually untold resourcefulness, that Heckyl acknowledges him as a valuable ally, even stating he likes his style, and allows the incomer to stay despite Singe's failure, as he dismisses the failure of the Magna Beam as an accident, initiating the rivalry between Fury and Singe. Heckyl then authorizes Singe's next plan to use a virus to disrupt the Rangers' weapons. When Fury points out he will not be able to get to their computer systems, Singe acknowledges Fury is right, but summons Ninja to do just that, as he is fast enough to do so without being caught in sight. As the plan is underway, Tyler becoming feral and being on the run from the others, Snide congratulates Singe on a well done job so far, but draws his sword and demands his servant to explain the rest of the plan. Singe informs him he needs help to find him fast, to which Hunter volunteers to help him. Snide makes it clear he does not have a lot of patience and that, unlike Heckyl, he does not like Singe and he will find out how much in case he fails him. As Ninja and Hunter team up to track Tyler down, James Navarro breaks the control of the virus over his son by revealing to be the Aqua Ranger and apologizing for his past wrongdoings. Hunter retreats, leaving Ninja powerless to defend himself against the T-Rex Super Charge Mode and the Plesio Charge Megazord's Pachy-Rex Formation. Heckyl then considers killing Hunter for failing, but Singe convinces him to spare the outlaw, as he will be need for bait in his next plan. Heckyl then watches on as Singe explains his next plan to him, which is to use Zotak rings in order to neutralize the Energems and allow them to take the items without fear of reprisal, as the Rangers would not be able to access their powers. Fury is quick to point out they do not want to nullify their energies, but steal them instead. Despite disagreeing with Fury's roughness, even suggesting he should use some anger management, Heckyl points out Fury is right, as Singe's plans, as elaborated and complex as they may be, are useless unless accompanied by results. He then tells Singe to get him the Energems or he will neutralize him. Later, when Singe and Fury's bickering has caused the plan to fail altogether, Heckyl scolds them for acting immature like children, taking their weapons away, and locking them both on the same cell, explaining their foes love it when they fight amongst themselves and that maybe some quality time together will teach them to play nice, leaving them to resolve their differences, laughing as he turns his back on them, reminiscent of punishment which Sledge could have done before he and Snide took over. Heckyl is then shown threatening to terminate Game Face for his failure, until he is convinced otherwise due to the fact the Vivix are in terrible shape, to which the outlaw is given one more chance. When the monster is done with his hard and severe training, his Doom Squad, which now also includes the Spikeballs, monitored by Fury and Wrench, he and his team fare better in battle, but are still beaten. Heckyl then jokes the Rangers want to be in the big leagues and has the entire Doom Squad enlarged to giant size. Nevertheless, the combined might of the Rangers' three Megazords proves too much, and the outlaw is once more defeated, along with his underlings. Heckyl then proceeds to eat some popcorn while paying attention to Fury's latest plan to create a hybrid monster named Spell Digger, made from Spellbinder's magic pendant and Gold Digger's coins, and to curse anyone who touches them into becoming greedy. He approves the idea, saying it is perfect, and lends Singe's blaster to Fury to give him some extra firepower in battle. As part of the plan, he personally distributes the cursed coins to the natives of Amber Beach and has Spell Digger lure Chase and Tyler into a trap. When the first pitfall fails, Heckyl asks Fury why he was not able to get the Energems, to which he is answered that the Gold Ranger foiled everything. Wrench proposes a solution in the form of a magic portal to ensnare the heroes. Heckyl then reminds Spell Digger that if he messes this up, he will not be safe from him. As Kendall realizes the plot, Shelby, Riley, Koda and Ivan are led to the combo monster by their then accursed teammates. Upon assuming the T-Rex Super Charge Mode and using the Tri-Ankylo Formation, Tyler successfully weakens Spell Digger enough for the Rangers to defeat him. Though he is enlarged, he is again defeated by the Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation. It is then revealed that Heckyl is being snitched on by Singe as he is mentioned as a competitor for the Energems, something which does not go unnoticed by Fury. Meanwhile at the ship, Heckyl tries to taste the cookie but he didn't like the taste of the cinnamon. It turns out that Spikeball didn't return with the cinnamon. Heckyl ask Halfbake about the Rangers' Energems. Heckyl and Wrench start laughing at the same time, as a joke, he also lets Halfbake kidnap the Impostor Pink Ranger which is Shelby's best friend. Heckyl was furious that the Rangers destroys Halfbake and save Erin, he offers him a one last chance and orders Wrench to fire a Magna Beam on Halfbake. In the ship, Heckyl asks Singe how he knew where to find the Titano Zord, but he calls it "Intuition". Then Heckyl starts losing his patience and angrily ask Singe who told him where to find the Titano Zord, Singe refuses to answer the question, and attacks Heckyl, but was beaten by him. Singe says his true master was very loyal to him and Heckyl doesn't know the word "evil" leaves the ship and shoves Fury out of his way. Heckyl is now aware of Singe's betrayal and orders Fury to destroy him, the next time Fury sees Singe again. Overthrown and Lost Memories While in prison, he is secretly helped by Poisandra to get out of prison, as he and Snide are the one who know where Sledge is. While attempting to assassinate Lord Arcanon, in the same time Singe gave his master the Dark Energem, Heckyl began to remember his lost memories before he recently touched that Energem in the past, thus confronts Arcanon and blames him for not only destroying his former home planet Sentai 6, also making Heckyl recently touches the Dark Energem during that critical situation before Arcanon orders Singe and Fury to imprison him again in a different place. Redemption Without Snide to block his better nature, Heckyl vows to rebuild his home world. Managing to escape the ship, he makes camp in the woods. In the same time, he witnesses Snide had been manipulating Lord Arcanon and secretly helps Sledge's crew for Sledge's return without Heckyl knowing all along, as well as the downfall of Arcanon and Singe, and the. Dark Energem is now under Sledge's hand. He encounters the Rangers when they come across his home, explaining that he is no longer a threat due to the Dark Energem's evil no longer being in him due to a splitting emmiter Arcanon created before Sledge's return shortly. He later steps in to save the Rangers, earning their trust. When Sledge creates a black hole to destroy Earth, Heckyl joins in the battle. After the extinction of the dinosaurs is prevented, Heckyl is welcomed by Keeper as a fellow Guardian. Personality Despite being psychotic, Heckyl has proven to be a capable strategist. According to Sledge, Heckyl could be mistaken for a hero, hinting a high potential for deception; however, it's also possible this was Heckyl's better nature breaking through Snide's corruption. Though in accordance to Sledge's claims in this sense, Heckyl's arrogance often trumps his intellect. In his own twisted way, Heckyl seeks a connection with the other outlaws, as shown when he punishes his subjects for pleasure rather than discipline. This stems mainly from the corruption he undertook from the Dark Energem. Despite Heckyl's schemes, Snide still has a slightly higher success rate than him. Yet, neither one is able to maintain complete control, even if they agreed to cooperate. This continues up until they are separated by Wrench as per Snide's own pact with Arcanon. After becoming his own being, Heckyl reveals that Snide's influence was what made him evil and eventually begins to try and reform his ways, even saving the Rangers in one instance, despite their clear distrust toward him, which seems to pass once he explains he is no longer one with Snide and his true mission now, to rebuild his world, which was destroyed by Arcanon in his quest to claim the Dark Energem. Heckyl also seems to have lost his psychosis, now seeking only to redeem himself and seemingly turning over a new leaf. Power Heckyl is as strong as Lord Arcanon, Snide and Sledge, although Lord Arcanon has the advantage over both Heckyl and Snide, since he has the Dark Energem in his clutches. Arsenal *'Goggles:' Heckyl possesses a pair of special goggles, which are capable of detecting hidden sources of energy and power. They are primarily used to locate invisible or covered objects without raising suspicion from nearby people, particularly the Power Rangers. *'Energy Blasts:' In his human form, Heckyl can use energy blasts that can vaporize multiple opponents at once, open every cage on Sledge's ship, and hold back Sledge's Energem powered blaster back for a few seconds, though eventually overwhelmed by the legendary item. These energy blast can also move things with telekinetic power. *'Transformation Tattoo:' The tattoo on the side of Heckyl's neck is what combines Heckyl and Snide together. When it glows, one will transform into the other. *'Pocket Watch:' Heckyl is shown to have a pocket watch, which allows Snide to talk to him directly. Behind the scenes Portrayal *Heckyl is portrayed by Ryan Carter. Quotes * Get off this planet soon."-Heckyl saying to Shelby Watkins. Trivia/Notes *Heckyl bears similarities to Enter from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters; both have flamboyant personalities, using a lot of expression and hand gestures in their speech, and both wear similar, stylish, colorful clothing with goggles around their neck and fingerless gloves. They can also transform into armored versions of themselves. *Heckyl and Snide are similar to Mesogog and Anton Mercer from ''Power Rangers Dino Thunder''. Both are villains who share the same body. However, Mesogog is a villain, while Anton Mercer is not. Unlike them, however, both Heckyl and Snide are evil and reluctantly cooperate with one another. Also similar, is that they eventually separate; however, unlike Mesogog and Mercer, Snide remains evil without any change, but Heckyl regains his former moral compass and compassion. *Heckyl is the first humanoid villain since Lothor (Dai Shi, who possessed Jarrod, doesn't count). *Heckyl is the only villain in the Power Rangers franchise to appear as a monster in one season, and then become a boss in the next season. *Heckyl's name and personality, together with those of Snide, form a reference to , the titular split personalities of the Scottish novel . *Through out Dino Charge to Dino Supercharge, there had been clues hinting about the theory that Heckyl would be Deathryuger's american ranger counterpart, the rumored "Talon Ranger". IE; The neck tie changing from navy and crimson to navy and silver, his connection to the Dark Energem (which turned out that it cannot be purified), and his importance to the Dino Charge Rangers later in the last three episodes. See Also *Snide, Heckyl's monster counterpart and partner References boss Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Main PR Villains Category:Sledge's Crew Category:Dino Super Charge Category:Sledge's Outlaws Category:Aliens Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:PR Good turned Evil Category:PR Allies